kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Auroraareas28
Welcome Auroraareas28, and thank you for your edit to The Ability Mix Idea Thread! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Iqskirby (talk) 22:45, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Picture Signature Hiya! Seeing your new signature got me thinking about something. Do you know how to make a signature with an image inside of it? If you'd like, I could whip something up in the vein of the "Mildly Tramautized" Kirby. Just an offer, considering it isn't too difficult to perform. I'd have to wait on Paul2's permission before I go ahead and do anything, though. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 18:52, November 10, 2016 (UTC) I was going to make it myself soon; I have experience editing and scaling images in GIMP. If you'd like to do it for me, though, feel free to go ahead. I'd be happy to see what you made. "Kirby must have been at least mildly traumatized afterwards" (talk) 19:15, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Eh, it's nothing special. Here you go. You can tweak with the text color/overall text itself if you want to keep it :) Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 19:27, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Auroraareas28 Mildly Traumatized. Done. It's awesome, thanks! ^_^ Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 19:38, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Welp, so much for waiting for Paul2's permission (don't sue plz). I thought I did something wrong, but after staring at a line for code for about ten minutes I realized it wasn't working because we were already on your talk page. Glad you like it! Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 19:40, November 10, 2016 (UTC) It looked like you misspelled my username, but I fixed it. And I think it would be quite difficult to say that Paul owns the copyright on a slight edit of Nintendo's artwork. This isn't Deviantart/Tumblr where people will throw a fit if you repost their fanart without permission, anyway. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 19:45, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Did I? It looks like the same username in the first version I posted... Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 19:47, November 10, 2016 (UTC) It was definitely misspelled in part of the code, but no biggie. Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 19:52, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Soundtrack Hiya! Just a friendly reminder to swing by the Kirby Wiki's 10 Anniversary Forum, here and cast your thoughts on what the soundtrack should be! Even though you haven't been around that long, you're still a member here! Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 23:04, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Limit Just a friendly reminder on the 500 limit, because you just made 50'1'. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:17, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks...I really should have remembered it, given that I'm the one who reminded us of it in the first place. ^_^; I'll do better next time. I guess 501 is the real limit? Does the first post not count towards it? Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 02:37, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Y'know, I was wondering that too. Guess it hits a limit at 500 and prohibits itself anyway, so it was kind of pointless to remind you. -_-' Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 02:38, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Avatar Glad you like it! I tried to go easy on the gradient and tried to make it blend in...I messed up on the hat, but I'll be updating it here and there. I won't post an update until I do a bunch of changes on it, though, so don't expect one for awhile :3. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 03:34, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :I lied. Tried something different with the hat design but I'll probably change it in different incarnations if I decide to do any more. I'm pretty happy with this version, though, so it might be the final one you get. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 01:14, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Your new version is cleaner and more accurate to HAL's design, but I think the old one has a stronger "Huh?!" expression. I'll happily update it, though. I've got both of them saved, and I still like them a whole lot. Thanks again! ^_^ (Edit: For some reason, the colon formatting isn't working for me anymore? The heck? My expression is the same as Chilly's right now...)Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 04:55, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Eh, you don't have to use the newer version, I just thought having an alternative would be nicer for you. It at least helps me knowing there's a cleaner version out there :3 (Also, uh, don't space out the colons, that's probably jacking you up. You only need colons when you start a new message. I fixed the formatting for you.) Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 05:02, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ah, thanks for clarifying. I think the new avatar has a better overall look; it's got greater depth, with one ball-hand positioned behind his body. His eyes are also more clearly a dark blue gradient instead of black, and the bucket on top isn't going to be mistaken for some kind of Russian hat anymore. You don't need to worry about me forcing myself to use it! :P Auroraareas28 "Mildly Traumatized." 05:12, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Good to hear you like it, then! Anything else you happen to need, you know how to contact me. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 07:23, November 20, 2016 (UTC) KDC Courses Hi, Auroraareas28! I'm impressed with your extensive knowledge of Kirby's Dream Course, right down to its predecessor/spiritual successor. I've had the idea for a while that we should create articles detailing each of the eight courses in that game, since they're levels like the others we have. I know very little about the game and just finished my own series of stage articles, so I'm a bit exhausted of that kind of project. Would you be interested in taking up the mantle on this? It's alright if you decline. Thanks for reading, NerdyBoutKirby 25 years. Even niftier. 05:54, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :Hi NerdyBoutKirby, I'm glad you've appreciated my recent slew of edits related to Kirby's Dream Course ''and its oft-ignored predecessor. A detailed course-by-course project like that does sound interesting and worthwhile. I'd want to ultimately include the multiplayer-exclusive courses as well, since I've been lucky enough to experience them with a friend. The game deserves that level of attention, and I feel it's been somewhat neglected, despite being a prominent ''Kirby game that's been re-released numerous times over the years. I'd be happy to take up that mantle, with the caveat that you probably shouldn't expect any results on it soon (definitely not until next year at least). I want to finish the Special Tee Shot sub-page first and make it better organized, and I've been increasingly busy with non-wiki stuff lately. Regardless, thanks for the suggestion! Auroraareas28 (talk) 06:43, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks! There's no rush, of course; get to them whenever you'd like! Just be aware that Kirby Battle Royale and Kirby Star Allies are going to the center of attention for a long time in 2018, so make sure that doesn't interfere. If you have any questions about the pages, just ask. How would you feel about putting a "Hole in One" section on each page? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 07:06, December 20, 2017 (UTC) :::You're welcome! I'm no master at ''Kirby's Dream Course unfortunately, and had to rely on Wii U savestates to be able to even finish the later courses. But I think that watching a tool-assisted speedrun would be valuable for figuring out the Hole in One strategy for each map, even if that level of performance is virtually impossible to duplicate under normal circumstances. (Unless you were referring to HAL's Hole in One game series, which seems unlikely.) As for the two new Kirby games releasing in North America next year: Though I'll likely make some contributions pertaining to them, I'd think the heavy-duty edits and many new pages they'll require will be taken care of well by yourself and our other longtime editors. It's more my style and expertise to focus on relatively obscure and neglected content, anyway...which can sometimes include newer games, as with the case of Queen Sectonia's flag design. Auroraareas28 (talk) 07:51, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sure thing. This YouTube channel may help you out whenever you get around to it: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuVWaLP4ypJ8k0_NJ9gvjxA NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 18:16, December 20, 2017 (UTC) On a related note, do you think you'd be able to create a Chibi Dedede page (based on the underlings Robo Dedede releases) if we had a need for it? We've been doing that with a lot of minion enemies lately, so Chibi Dedede seems like a contender. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 06:24, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, that's a good suggestion, now that I've finally nailed down the accurate information pertaining to KDC's unlockable courses. Auroraareas28 (talk) 01:48, January 16, 2018 (UTC)